


I do

by mivky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Kiss, Love Poems, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky





	I do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705241) by [littleheavens (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littleheavens). 



Nazywasz się Dean Winchester  
I wszystko, co kiedykolwiek robiłeś, to chronienie tych, o których się troszczysz  
I myślałeś, że nigdy ich nie stracisz -

**Ale to zrobiłeś**

  
Nazywasz się Dean Winchester  
I wracasz z miejsca, które pokryło cię bliznami  
Poznajesz anioła, który mówi ci, że cię uratował  
I mówisz sobie 'nie troszcz się też o niego, cholera' -

**Ale to robisz**

  
Nazywasz się Dean Winchester  
I jest anioł, który nad tobą czuwa  
Odchodzisz i wracasz, z niewypowiedzianą obietnicą, by nie patrzeć za siebie - 

**Ale to robisz**

  
Nazywasz się Dean Winchester  
I jesteś głupcem, który wie, że nie może ocalić wszystkich  
Jesteś smutny i samotny i próbujesz mówić sobie, że z tobą w porządku i nie musisz się do niego modlić i go błagać - 

**Ale to robisz**

  
Nazywasz się Dean Winchester  
I siadasz obok niego mówiąc sobie, że go nie kochasz  
Nie kochasz go, nie kochasz go, nie kochasz go -

**Ale to robisz**

  
Nazywasz się Dean Winchester  
I nie chcesz go pocałować  
ponieważ pocałunek jest obietnicą miłości, nadziei i może nawet szczęśliwego zakończenia

Nazywasz się Dean Winchester  
I nie chcesz go całować -

**Ale to robisz**


End file.
